


The Best Mistakes

by WhereDidTayeGo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Break-up but not dan and phil, Fluff sorta idek, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereDidTayeGo/pseuds/WhereDidTayeGo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you know that prompt the one that goes like “i really want an ‘i accidentally broke into your house/apartment [inthiscasetownhouse] because my friend lives next door to you and i was in the area, drunk, and i thought i was climbing into the right window and falling asleep on the right couch (and i did wonder when my friend got two cats but i didn’t question it) so now i’m hungover and shirtless in your living room so um hi howya doin’ au”?  well i kinda wrote my own. </p>
<p>this is will be a multi-parter so stick around!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I would be back *sigh* 
> 
> (Lets pretend that Phil isn't allergic to cats because that would kinda kill my entire story, and he has a potty mouth because why not. This is an AU after all amirite)

_Who the fuck was murdered tonight?_ Dan thinks to himself as he hears what feels like the millionth siren that night. Normally it wouldn’t bother him that much, but he had  _just_ fallen asleep. His mind had just finally shut up to let him get at least five hours of sleep so he wouldn’t be hating life during his lecture tomorrow. Then someone had the nerve to get stabbed thus waking him as the ambulance raced right past the apartment complex.

Dan sighed as he flipped over onto his back. His room was stuffy, his fringe was sticking to his forehead a little bit, and his duvet had been kicked to the foot of his bed. It was an unusually warm September night, for London at least. His tiny table fan wasn’t doing much, and he didn’t dare open his bedroom windows—who knows what kind of insects could get in?

He sat up and combed his fingers through his slightly damp hair. He reached for his laptop on the ground and decided that maybe Tumblr would make him sleepy.

It did, within half an hour Dan had fallen asleep it the most awkward position with his computer open right in his face.

==

Phil doesn’t party. Phil is scared of people if we’re being honest. Phil’s friends however wanted to celebrate him breaking up with his boyfriend, the end of the summer, and the fact that his radio show got approved for another season.

And maybe yeah he needed a few drinks, those few turned into five shots of vodka and way too many mojitos but who’s counting? In his inebriated state he wound up on the dance floor of some cheesy club, playing stupid music, and grinding up on some stranger. He was having fun for the first time in what felt like years.

_It had been years._  His ex-boyfriend didn’t trust him going on out with his friends and maybe that’s what led him to become a recluse, he was surprised he kept any close ties with PJ and Chris since he never got to see them. His ex would only let him have literally two hours of alone time a week and that was because he had to do the radio show. Birthdays and new years were the only time he got to see his best friends for nearly three years.

Nigel was a manipulative asshole really, so Phil was glad he dumped the clingy little shit. He would be someone else’s problem in a week anyway and that hurt Phil to know that to Nigel, he was replaceable like socks.

_“That just shows how much of an actual git the fucker was Phil,” PJ says to him earlier that night on the phone, “Let’s go out man, I haven’t seen you since your birthday.”_

_“Yeah, that sounds like fun,” Phil sighs and rubs his face._

And there he was—shit faced and half hard grinding up against some kid with green eyes and blonde hair that smelled like weed and expensive cologne. Phil thought he was gorgeous, but when you’re as drunk as he is, Green Eyes looked like an eleven when he was really like a 3.4.

The song ended and faded into a new one—it was Starlight by Muse. It was kinda cool in Phil’s drunken state that the crowd of mostly college kids and recent graduates were singing the beginning piano part like they do at Muse concerts.

Green Eyes walked away with a fleeting kiss on Phil’s cheek and disappeared to be replaced with PJ grinning right in his face, his eyes glinting with ‘damn Phil you get over three year relationships fast,’ and ‘you’re so fucking smashed’.

Or maybe he said it—Phil didn’t care he just wanted to scream the song till his voice gave out.

“Okay buddy, I think you need to get home,” PJ said when the song was over.

“Peessj ‘m having fuuuunnn,” Phil slurs latching onto PJ and trying to make him dance.

“A little too much fun, c’mon we’re taking you home,” PJ pulls out of Phil’s embrace and drags him off the dance floor.

“Nope,” Phil pulls his wrist out of PJ’s grasp, “I can fin’ my ‘ay ‘ome tonigh’ you go wiff Chris, ‘ll be ‘ine.”

Peej is only slightly less drunk than he is,  _only slightly_ , and he’s a tired drunk so he takes Phil’s word for it, gives him a hug and bides him farewell with a  “Text me when you get home you crazy fucker.”

Phil gives him and Chris bright, albeit a little too bright, smiles and waves before he finds someone else to dry hump to the beat of the over played EDM song. A song that he alone had played at least three hundred times that summer on his show and that was an approximation not an exaggeration.

At 2am the club began to kick out people and Phil turned down at least five taxis honking at him as he made his way to his flat.

Half an hour later he was definitely lost. His phone was dead so he couldn’t call PJ to come find him. Phil sober manages to get lost on his way home from the Starbucks  _around the corner from his flat._ How the fuck would he be able to find his way home completely trashed?

He continued walking for another fifteen minutes when he realized he was on Carrie’s street and yes that was her townhouse.

Carrie told him that he was welcome anytime and ‘anytime’ did include three o’clock in the morning, right?

Her living room window was wide open,  _in fucking south London,_ but he wasn’t going to question his friend’s forgetfulness when it gave him the best opportunity to get into her house without a scolding as to why he smelled like brewery.

With upper body strength he mustered out of nowhere, he climbed into the living room. He spotted two kittens cuddled up on each other on the loveseat that he didn’t even know Carrie had. And when did she get the kittens? Jesus, this is what happens when you don’t talk to anybody for three years. They get kittens, they redecorate, and they get loveseats.

Too exhausted to think about anything other than sleep, he peeled off his shirt that smelled like the club, kicked off his shoes and socks, and took off his belt knowing it would bug him. He flopped onto the couch, wrapped himself in the blanket that was hanging on the back of the couch, and he was thinking how the blanket smelled like a man’s cologne but he fell asleep before he could contemplate it further.

==

Dan’s alarm clock went off at 7:03 am on the dot. His neck had an ugly kink and his room felt a little chilly as opposed to what it felt like last night. He groaned and rolled his neck as well as he could. He sat up, his back making sickening cracking noises.

_Coffee. I need coffee._

He makes his way downstairs and stops in his tracks when he reaches the landing and sees a tuft of black hair on the arm rest of his couch. He grabs an umbrella from the umbrella rack at the bottom of the stairs.

He approaches the couch with caution mentally slapping himself for leaving the window open when lived in  _south fucking London._ The body of a man that looked scary familiar moved, sniffed loudly, and sleepy eyes opened to reveal the prettiest blue Dan had ever seen on a human being ever.

_What the fuck Dan, he could’ve broken out of the loony bin last night you idiot, and you’re thinking about his eyes. Are you fucking mental?_

Dan raised the umbrella and shrieked, unceremoniously wakening his two kittens sleeping on the love seat, “Who the fuck are you, and what the fuck are you doing in my house!?” he yelled at the stranger.

The blue eyed stranger looked at him in obvious confusion, “when did Carrie start dating you?” he mumbled instead of answering Dan’s question, “always the cute ones who’re straight,” he says dismally and sits up.

“I’m Phil by the way, where’s Carrie?” the stranger smiles sleepily, “I need to congratulate her on the fine specimen she got a hold of.”

~~There’s a possibility that Phil was still drunk otherwise he wouldn’t be hitting on this stranger but whatever.~~

“Carrie? As in Carrie Hope Fletcher?” Dan lowers the umbrella.

“Yeah Mary Poppins,” Phil rolls his eyes, “your girlfriend, did you drink last night too?”

Dan would’ve laughed if he wasn’t sleep deprived and utterly mind fucked at only 7:08am, “Carrie is my next door neighbor, and the last time I checked, she was dating a kid named Alec?”

“Alex,” Phil corrects, “well turns out I broke out into the wrong house, my apologies,” then his face falls when he realizes he totally just hit on a  _complete stranger,_  “and sorry for hitting on you,” he clears his throat, becoming acutely aware of his pounding headache.

“Strangest thing that has ever happened to me for sure, but keep the compliments coming and maybe I’ll make you coffee,” Dan decides that Phil isn’t a crazy serial killer, and plays along. It had been too long since he got laid anyway.

“Your kittens are adorable,” Phil laughs, “I was wondering when Carrie got two kittens and a loveseat, but I haven’t really spoken to her in a while so, I wrote off as lack of communication with my friends.”

“That’s Roy,” Dan points at the all black one, “and that’s Riza,” he points at the one with all black fur and a white spot on its back.

“Like Full Metal Alchemist Roy and Riza?” Phil asks surprised.

“Yeah exactly,” Dan shyly grins.

“That’s cute  _and nerdy,_ ”  _please be gay, please be gay, come on universe._

“Um,” Dan clears his throat, “so coffee? Some Advil, a giant glass of water, maybe a shirt as well…?”

Phil’s eyes widen and now he’s shy. He scrambles for his shirt on the ground and slips it on inside out.  

“Yeah, sounds wonderful,” he mumbles, his face turning red.

-

“Lack of communication with friends?” Dan asks when he sets two cups and two blue tablets in front of Phil.

“My boyfriend of three years had issues,” Phil sighs popping the pills in his mouth and drinks half the glass of water in one go, “well he’s my ex now.”

“Sucks man, sorry to hear that,” Dan says and sits down.

“Eh, you live and you learn, that’s what my mum says anyway,” Phil grins and sips his coffee.

“What was his name?”

“Nigel,”

“Egh, the ugliest name in the English language,” Dan says with a look of disgust.

Phil finds a chuckle from somewhere. 

“So, um do you go to school? Work?” Dan asks trying to make conversation.

“I work for Radio 1,” Phil says proudly, “I have my own show…”

Dan makes a face of recognition and slams his hand on the table, his eyes bugging out of his head. 

“Wait, Phil fucking Lester broke into my house piss drunk at 3am… and he’s gay apparently, holy fuck,” Dan cracks up and laughs loudly.

“Um,” Phil was turning red again, “Yes and yes… I take you listen to the show?”

“Yeah, you play the best music,” Dan grins.

“Thanks,” Phil smiles, “So what about you?”

“I got to school at the University of the Arts,”

“You’re an artist?”

“A musician yes, I dabble in the art of piano,” Dan says proudly this time, “and I’m bi-sexual,” Phil swears he winks but it could be the headache playing tricks on him.

“Now I don’t feel bad about hitting on you.”

Dan turns and sees it’s nearly 7:45 and there wasn’t a chance in hell he’d be able to make fucking Theory today, not like he wanted to anyway. Talking to Phil Lester, Radio 1 DJ was so much better than Music Theory.

“Got somewhere to be?” Phil asks.

“Lecture, but class starts in fifteen and I haven’t even showered,”

“Sorry for disrupting your education,” Phil frowns.

“Don’t worry, it’s not like I can’t get the notes from someone,” Dan assures.

They fall into a comfortable silence of sipping coffee; Roy and Riza come waddling in looking for their breakfast that Dan had set out.

“Be nice to your sister you little shit,” Dan says when Roy pounces on his sister playfully, “eat your breakfast.”

“You act like they’re real kids,” Phil giggles.

“They might as well be, the first week they kept me up with their insistent meowing,” Dan gives the two kittens the cutest death glare Phil has ever seen.

Phil shakes his head and meowed at the kittens, “your dad is an asshole, isn’t he?” he says.

The kittens stop fighting when they hear Phil meow and looked at him, it was a little creepy.

“I think they agree,” Phil laughs.

“Now they’re rebelling little shits,” Dan crosses his arms.

“They’re cute rebelling little shits,” Phil counters.

Dan rolls his eyes.

==

Half an hour later Phil is standing up and putting his used glasses in the dishwasher, “I should get going, I need a shower, and sleep in my actual bed… thank you for everything Dan,” he smiles genuinely at the younger boy.

“Um you can shower here and sleep in my bed?” Dan barters shamelessly.

“As tempting that is… at least let me take you out to dinner first?” Phil asks.

“Tomorrow 7pm?”

“It’s a date, I’ll pick you up here,” they shake on it and laugh.

Phil gets his shoes on and Dan walks him to the door. Phil gives Dan his number before Dan opens the door and with an awkward hug, Phil leaves the townhouse.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he calls out and begins walking down the stairs.

“Can’t wait,” Dan calls back.

Phil hails a cab effortlessly and tells the cabbie his address.

He’s got a date to look forward to with an attractive piano player. A piano player who lives in a house he accidentally broke into.

Phil thinks as he gets out of his cab: out of all the mistakes he has made, crawling through the wrong window was probably one of his favorite mistakes he has ever made. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I got a lot of good feedback on Tumblr and I'm really proud of this. If you catch any typos please tell me! 
> 
> (Let the record show, I do not know if south London is actually that ghetto. The city where I live, the south and the west parts of it are pretty sketchy at any part of the day. So I took inspiration from the shitty town I live in.)


End file.
